The present invention relates to a portioning arrangement for portioning out liquid foodstuffs, e.g. ketchup and/or mustard to at least one item of food, e.g. a hamburger, whereby a drive arrangement exhibits at least one pressure-medium-driven, primarily compressed-air-driven, drive piston, whereby a dispensing unit comprises at least one portioning chamber wherein a dispensing device is insertable, whereby the drive piston is arranged to impart to the dispensing device portioning strokes for portioning out foodstuff from the portioning chamber and via at least one portioning tube and a portioning nozzle to the food, whereby the dispensing device is intended to be subjected to a return motion after the portioning stroke in order to generate such a negative pressure in the portioning chamber that food is drawn into the portioning chamber from at least one container and whereby the portioning nozzle is provided on an operating lever which can be held in the hand for directing said portioning nozzle towards the food to be provided with foodstuff.
For dispensers or portioning arrangements of the above type, it is essential for hygienic reasons to be able to clean those parts which are brought in contact with the foodstuff. Since this must be done after each day of use of the dispenser and by different persons, it is important that any person quickly and without tools can disassemble the dispenser such that parts interlarded with foodstuff are exposed for efficient cleaning.
The object of the present invention is to permit this by disassemble the least possible number of parts and still get access to the parts interlarded with foodstuff.
Since the dispensing device can be disassembled from the drive piston and withdrawn from the portioning chamber, all parts of the dispensing device as well as the portioning chamber which might be interlarded with foodstuff are exposed and said parts of the dispensing device and of the portioning chamber are cleaned separately.